


Hey Moon- Ryden Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend once mentioned to me that there wasn't enough Ryden Fluff on here so BAM! I made some. Feel free to comment suggestions and AUs!





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One- Domestic au where Ryan's an accountant and Brendon's a mechanic who's afraid of the dark and thunder.

Ryan looked out the window of his poorly lit office building. It was only four thirty but already dark. He heard a crack of thunder pierce through the silent city. The young account sighed aloud. He didn't really mind the stormy weather, in fact, he loved it, but his husband, Brendon had always been terrified of the dark.

Ryan decided to call Brendon to see if he was okay. He picked up after only one ring. "Hey baby. Are you okay?" Ryan asked. Brendon let out a shaky sigh. "Y-yeah. When are you gonna be home?" The taller man asked. 

Ryan glanced up at the clock. "I get of in half an hour," he heard Brendon whimper on the other line. "I'll try to get off early." Ryan assured him. "Okay, just be here as soon as you can. I miss you Ryan." 

Ryan's heart nearly exploded when he heard how pitiful Brendon sounded. "Okay darling. Why don't you lay down until I'm home." Ryan coaxed. Brendon let out another small whimper and hung up.

The accountant packed up his stuff as fast as humanly possible and started speed walking out of his office. His secretary Melanie stopped him on his way out. 

"Excuse me, mister Urie? Your shift doesn't end for another half an hour." Ryan inwardly cursed. "Can you cover for me? It's a family emergency." The woman at the desk smiled. "That's right.Brendon's afraid of storms." She gave Ryan a sympathetic look. "It's okay, my girlfriend is the same way. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Ryan thanked her and hurried off. 

The walk to Ryan's car was long, cold and wet. He had forgotten his umbrella in his office but didn't want to waste time going back to get it. He got into his car and sped out of the parking garage so fast he almost crashed. His apparent was only ten minutes away but there was always traffic. 

Since Ryan had left early there were less cars in the roads meaning he made it home in fifteen minutes, record time. His luck changed however when he saw the out of order sign on the elevator. The accountant sighed and started his long trek up to the fourteenth floor. 

When he finally reached his door his was panting and his stomach had cramped up. Ryan shuffled through his bag until he found his keys. He unlocked the door and dropped his stuff to the ground, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Ryan called. He walked into the living room to find Brendon curled up on the couch with a blanket. Ryan softly shook him awake. Brendon slowly opened his eyes to see Ryan standing over him like an angel. 

He sat bolt upright and threw his arms around Ryan's neck. Ryan wrapped Brendon up in a tight bear hug. "Oh god Ry. Missed you so much." Ryan held the shaking man tightly in his arms. 

After they had hugged for a while Brendon let go of Ryan. "You're wet." He looked at his husband in concern. Ryan ran a hand through his damp hair that had curled up like it always does in the rain. "I left my umbrella in the office." 

Brendon picked Ryan up and carried him to the bathroom. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He started a warm bath as Ryan undressed himself. Brendon turned back around and placed his hands on Ryan's waist. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck. "Will you join me." The mechanic nodded and got undressed. when the tub was full the couple got into the warm water. Ryan had his back against the wall and Brendon was laying against Ryan's chest. 

"I love you." Brendon said. Ryan chuckled and kissed his head. "I love you too." The couple spent the rest of the night cuddling, just like they would every rainy day from then on.


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys + FOB have a day off which they choose to spend it Spencer's having a very shippy brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make a reference to "the younger man" which is Brendon.

Brendon rolled over to see his boyfriend sprawled out on their bed, still asleep. The sunlight coming from the large sliding French doors that led to their balcony shimmered across Ryan's soft skin and caught in his sleepy curls.

Ryan woke up to soft kisses being pressed to his cheek by his boyfriend Brendon. He kept his eyes closed and sighed happily. The soft pair of lips moved down his jawline and neck, then across his chest. He giggled as the Brendon started to nibble on the sensitive spot right above his collar bone. 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Brendon cooed softly to the sleepy man. "Mm. Five more minutes." Ryan giggled. "Nope." Brendon straddled his boyfriend's waist. "It's time to get up now. We're going to Spencer's for breakfast." 

Ryan finally opened his eyes to the younger man sitting on top of him. "Can't we just stay here? I'm sure we can find a way to... occupy ourselves," He ran his hands up Brendon's chest. Brendon laughed softly. "As much as I'd love to stay here and do /that/ with you, it's our first day off in a while and Spencer wants us all to chill together. Besides, we have all night."

Ryan pouted. "Fine." He sat up and pushed Brendon off. The younger man laughed and laid his head down on Ryan's lap. "Don't pout baby. It'll be fun." He reached a hand up to mess up Ryan's lazy curls. 

Ryan couldn't help but grin down at his boyfriend. "Fine but I'm wearing your sweater." He got up and stretched. "I'll let you wear my sweater on one condition. Leave your hair as it is." Brendon got up and put his hands on Ryan's shoulders.

Ryan crossed his arms. He hated leaving his hair curly. Brendon thought it was adorable but Ryan didn't. He liked it straight or spiked up. Brendon gave Ryan one last kiss on the cheek before going to take a quick shower. 

Ryan waited for Brendon to be done on their small balcony. He sat with his legs hanging over the edge, playing with the purple flowers they had growing in a small pot. He slowly hummed a random tune as he looked down at the busy city. 

After a few minutes Ryan felt hands on his hips. He turned his face to nuzzle into Brendon's neck. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I love you too," Brendon kissed Ryan's forehead, "But we're still going." 

Ryan chuckled softly. "Dammit. I thought I had you on that one." Brendon shook his head. "Go get dressed babe." Ryan stood up and kissed Brendon's cheek. As he walked away the taller man leaned forward to slap his ass. Ryan gave him the bird over his shoulder and continued to the bathroom. 

Ryan set his clothes down and looked into the mirror. He had promised Brendon he'd leave his curls but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least tame them. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and work out the tangles. He really needed to invest in a brush eventually.

Ryan slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a white button up with Brendon's oversized tan sweater on top. He brushed his teeth and sprayed on a little bit of Brendon's favourite cologne. Ryan went back to the balcony to join his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck. "I'm ready to go." Ryan mumbled. The younger man smiled slyly. "Not quite yet." Ryan looked at him questioningly. "Close your eyes." Ryan did as he was told. He felt Brendon's hands in his hair. "What are you doing?" Ryan giggled. Brendon pressed his soft lips to the shorter one's. They kissed briefly before Brendon rested his forehead against Ryan's. "You can open your eyes." Brendon breathed. Ryan's eyes fluttered open to see Brendon's face right in front of him. "What did you do?" He questioned. Brendon smiled and pulled away. "You'll see." The couple slipped into their shoes and left their home. As they walked through the hallways they greeted all of their neighbors. They caught a cab and soon enough arrived at the Smith-Weekes household. When they got there Dallon was still in his pajamas which consisted of some flannel pants and one of Spencer's t-shirts. "Hey guys." Dallon greeted from his place on the couch, not even looking up from the tv. "Whatcha watching?" Brendon asked, moving Dallon's feet to sit. Ryan chuckled and went into the kitchen to help Spencer. "Morning Ryro." Spencer said as he flipped a pancake. Ryan looked around at the numerous plates of food. "Geez Spence, you feeding an army?" Spencer chuckled. "Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy are coming." Ryan nodded. "On second thought, you sure you have enough." "It's alright. I'm sure Pete and Patrick will be too busy with each other to eat much." Spencer said as he poured more pancake batter onto the griddle. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Finally together are they? Took 'em long enough." Spencer nodded. "Sure did." It was about twenty minutes until the others arrived. When they did they were greeted with plates upon plates of food, all prepared by Spencer. The eight of them sit down at the table and begin to eat. "So, how's the wedding planning coming along?" Ryan asked Joe. "Well it would be coming along a lot faster if this one could keep his hands off me for more than five minutes." Joe nudged Andy who blushed deeply. Dallon chuckled out loud. "I remember Spencer when we first got engaged. Trust me, the honeymoon stage was ten times worse." Spencer pushed him playfully. "Oh please. You're /still/ I the honeymoon phase." Dallon kissed Spencer's nose. "That I am sweetheart. "So what about you guys?" Andy asked Ryan and Brendon. They exchanged a glance. "I don't know." Ryan stuttered. Brendon bit his lip and changed the subject. The morning and then afternoon continued the same way. The couples cuddling and kissing and conversations about any topic imaginable. By the time Ryan and Brendon went home they were exausted. On their way home Brendon stopped the cab and brought Ryan out to a field. "Remember this? Our first date?" Ryan smile. "How could I forget?" Brendon lead him over to a tree in the middle of the field. "Ryan, I want to ask you something. You are the light of my life, the best thing that's ever happened to me," Brendon hot down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, "will you marry me?" Ryan looked mildly horrified. Brendon's heart sunk as he stood up. "Right, guess that answers th-" Ryan cut Brendon off with a kiss. When they finally parted Ryan pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I was planning on proposing to you." He admitted sheepishly. Brendon scooped Ryan up for a long and passionate kiss. The couple was married a year later in a double wedding with Joe and Andy. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


	3. Melt your headaches, call it home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Brendon, Dallon and Spencer are just four kids with an open meadow, their imagination and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So irl Bren and Spence are 29, Ry is 30 and Dal is 35 (old man yikes) so canonically Spence and Bren would be 6, Ry would be 7 and Dal would be 12 but instead I'm making him nine.

It was a warm Sunday morning in September and all was peaceful at the Ross household. Ryan's older brother Arden was at a sleepover with his friends so that left Ryan with his sisters and mother. The curly haired seven year old sat at the table, bouncing in his seat. He was supposed to be eating breakfast but he couldn't concentrate on that. He watched the clock eagerly, not yet knowing how to read it, only knowing that when the little hand was on 9 and the big hand on 6, his friends would arrive at his house. The children had planned the gathering on Friday, Brendon suggesting it and the other insisting he was a genius. 

The kids thought they were all so clever. However, their parents all knew about it and didn't mind at all. They know Dallon would be going with the younger ones. Dallon Weekes was a charming third grade boy who lived a street over from Ryan. Although two years older than Ryan and three years older than Brendon and Spencer, he was one of them. Age didn't seem to matter with children. All they cared about was fun and happiness and that's what they got around each other. One could tell just by watching them that Dallon also enjoy spending time with his younger friends. That's why the mothers trusted him, he wasn't hanging out with them because he had to, but because he wanted to. 

Ryan tapped his foot impatiently against the chair leg. He stared down the clock, willing the hands to go faster. "Ryan sweetie," his mother cooed sweetly "your friends will me here in a few minutes and you're not going until you finish your breakfast." Ryan nodded politely and scarfed down his cereal. Not two minutes later than he had finished was there a knock on the door. Ryan sprung from the table and sprinted to the door. "Hey! Are you forgetting something mister?" His mother asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Ryan looked confused for a moment. "Your sweater," His mother explained "and my hug." Ryan smiled and hugged his mother. She helped him pull his slightly oversized sweater over his head. "Remember, be safe, stay with the boys and be home before dark." She kissed his head. "I will mama. I promise." Ryan squeaked in his little voice. The curly haired boy ran to the door and threw it open. "Bren!" He chirped, throwing his arms around the younger boy. 

Brendon hugged back and giggled. "Hi Ry," He gasped. "That Rhymed!" The others congratulated Brendon on his accidental rhyme. Ryan pulled away from Brendon. "Bren! Guess what!" The boy enthused. "I lost my tooth." Ryan opened his mouth to reveal his missing top teeth. "Cool!" Spencer squeaked. "Did you keep it?" Ryan shook his head, his loose curls flopping all over his face. "The tooth fairy took it and left me a dollar!" Brendon gasped. "You can buy so much!" Dallon laughed behind them. "You can't buy *that* much." He shook his head. "Let's get going."

The boys skipped off Ryan's porch and down the trail that lead through a small patch of woods. The four boys made their way through the thick trees, Dallon in front with Spencer trailing him. Brendon and Ryan with arms linked, stumbling every once and a while over roots or sticks. The walk to their meadow was about ten minutes. It was a extraordinarily bright day. The way the sun rays jetted through the leaves would bring an artist to his knees, but the children merely passed through, chatting and enjoying their day. 

"Hey Bren." Ryan whispered. "What?" Brendon whispered back. "I picked these for you." Ryan presented a handful of semi squished dandelions. Brendon giggled and took them. "Thanks Ryro." The younger boy took a single flower from the bouquet and tucked it behind Ryan's ear. "It looks pretty." He mumbled. The curly haired boy blushed and smiled his toothless grin. "Thanks Bren." Brendon smiled happily and hugged Ryan tight.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Spencer shouted, louder than necessary. Brendon released Ryan from the hug, but continued to pull him forward by his arm. "Woah! Bren! Slo-" Ryan screeched, but it was too late. Ryan tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground. He landed with a thud on his hands and knees. The four were dead silent for ten seconds until Ryan started crying. Not loudly or dramatically, just quiet sobs and lots of tears. Ryan tried to stand up but wobbled and fell onto his butt. 

Brendon rushed over to sit next to the crying boy. "Are you okay Ry?" He asked. Ryan choked out a harsh son and hid his face in Brendon's chest. The other boys came over and say next to them. "I have some first aid stuff that my mommy packed me." Spencer squeaked, fishing through his cargo pockets for two bandages and some antiseptic wipes. One he found them, Spencer opened the wipes and gently cleaning Ryan's now bleeding cuts. 

"It hurts Bren." Ryan whimpered. "Sh, it's okay Ry." Brendon soothingly stroked Ryan's curls. "You okay Ryan?" Dallon asked, touching his arm gently. Ryan nodded weakly. After the wipes Spencer put the band aids on Ryan's knees and helped him to his feet. Ryan thanked the boys and they continued walking, once again, Ryan with Brendon. "Bren, my hands hurt." Ryan pouted, staring down at the red marks from where he fell. Brendon smiled bravely. "It's okay, you can hold mine, maybe it'll make them feel better." Ryan smiled sadly and placed his hands in his friend's. Brendon held them gently. "See. All better." 

By the time the children reached the clearing, Ryan's injuries were long forgotten. The boys were happily bouncing over roots and jumping off small rocks. The meadow was a large, round , grassy area, free of trees but covered in all sorts of wildflowers. Ryan giggled and ran, sliding and rolling through the soft grass. The others followed seconds after, landing together in a pile. They laughed out loud as they stood up. Dallon lead Spencer away to the small pond to catch frogs. The smallest boy, of course, obliged happily. 

"Hey Bren, do you wanna make flower crowns?" Ryan giggled. Brendon nodded furiously and started to pick some pink flowers to weave together. Ryan found a large patch of black eyed Susans and started to weave two crowns. "Dal and Spence are gonna have matching crowns." The curly haired boy mumbled to himself. "Because someday, Dal and Spence are gonna get married." After the two base crowns were made, Ryan started to lace baby's breath and small pink flowers into Spencer's. 

He was interrupted by hands in his hair. "I made you a crown." Brendon giggled happily and handed Ryan a shard of mirror he found. Ryan held the glass, looking at his crown, being careful not to cut himself. It was made of all different kinds of purple flowers woven together. "It's beautiful Bren!" He gasped. The older boy turned around to see that Brendon also had on a flower crown, a pink one made of carnations and a cluster of small tannish flowers. 

"Yours is so pretty Bren!" Ryan enthused. Brendon sat down in front of Ryan. "You really think so?" He asked shyly. Ryan nodded. "I love the pink ones." Ryan reached up to touch the petals. "They're all pink." Brendon rolled his eyes. Ryan fake pouted and pushed Brendon. "C'mon, let's go to the pond." Ryan stood up and jogged to the pond where Spencer and Dallon sat, Brendon following closely. The two boys were skipping rocks across the shallow water. Spencer turned when he heard the others run up to him. 

"Your crown is so pretty! Isn't it pretty Dally!" Spencer jumped up and down. Dallon smiled at the cute enthusiasm of the younger boy. "It is." He nodded quickly. "Look! We made you one." Ryan beamed, placing the crowns on Dallon and Spencer's heads. Spencer laughed happily, adjusting the crown. "Oh they match Dally! They match!" He enthused. Dallon nodded along enthusiastically. "They're really cool." Spencer squeaked and hugged Dallon tightly.

The boys continued to play in the woods and meadow until late afternoon. The sun had sunk to just above the trees. By that time, the children were tired out and laying close in the soft grass. Spencer and Dallon were asleep, cuddled up together a few feet away from Ryan and Brendon who were holding hands and looking at clouds quietly. "Ry," Brendon said, breaking the silence. Ryan turned to look at Brendon. 

The younger boy took a deep breath in. "Ry, you're my best friend, I love you." Ryan smiled warmly back at Brendon. "I love you too Brenny Bear." He scooted next to Brendon and laid his head against his shoulder. "Ry?" Brendon asked again, "can I kiss you?" Ryan sat up and looked him in the face. "Ok." He whispered. Brendon leaned forward and pecked his lips gently. After the initial shock, Ryan's face grew into an expression of pure warm happiness. 

They starred at each other happily for what seemed like forever until Ryan piped up in his small voice. "Are we going to have a baby now?" Brendon looked worried and confused. "I don't know." They quickly set that thought aside and went back to cuddling in the grass. Around sunset they headed back through the woods towards their homes, stopping at Ryan's first. 

"Mama, can my friends sleep over?" Ryan pleaded, once inside, the entire group giving Mrs. Ross the puppy eyes. She tried to resist but unfortunately could not. "Oh, alright. Go home and ask your parents." The boys laughed happily and did just that an hour later they were all sitting on Ryan's back porch, drinking lemonade in the light of the setting sun, a happy closing to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower crowns were inspired by the artist spencejsmith's drawings


End file.
